Because, i'm with you
by Hotaru BlUe
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu kalau kebahagiaan itu sulit sekali untuknya. Hanya untuk berada di sisi Sasuke yang sangat dia cintai. Sasunaru fanfiction. Twoshot story.


Peringatan (1): Diksinya muter-muter bikin pusing, ceritanya lebay luar dalem, typo-nya demo di mana-mana, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ ﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Tidak ada kesan romantis atau aura-aura pink saat mereka bertatapan-tidak seperti di film atau shoujo manga. Mereka bertemu di cuaca dingin saat salju turun dengan lebatnya. Kereta malam yang mereka tumpangi terpaksa berhenti di stasiun ini dan tidak bisa menuju stasiun berikutnya karena tumpukan salju yang menghalangi, sehingga sebagian penumpang harus menunda perjalanan. Termasuk 'mereka'.

Suasana stasiun kereta bawah tanah sungguh sepi, mengingat ini sudah malam dan sedang turun salju. Naruto turun dari kerata lalu duduk di bangku tunggu. Dia kedinginan. Para penumpang lain yang bernasip sama memilih mencari penginapan terdekat. Hanya tinggal surai raven dan kuning yang tertinggal duduk diam di bangku tunggu dengan hawa dingin membuat hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung mereka menjadi sebuah uap panas.

Naruto tidak merasa terlalu sial karena stasiun ini dan apartemennya cukup bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari sini, kalau nekat tentu saja. Hanya saja dia sedang malas saat melihat tumpukan salju yang akan membuat sepatu boot kesayangannya menderita. Apalagi salju yang akan menumpuk di kepalanya, membasahi rambut pirang wangi sampo kesukaanya. 'Apa aku beli payung dulu saja? Mungkin ada toko yang masih buka. Hm, konbini dekat sini...' pikirannya sedang berpetualang mencari solusi. Udara dingin menusuk sampai ke dalam mantel hangatnya. Sedangkan suasana sepi membuatnya merinding.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Suara si raven di sampingnya cukup membuat si pirang lega, ternyata orang yang dari tadi diam saja-dengan aura angker-di sebelahnya bukan hantu.

"Tuan sendiri? Apa tidak akan mencari penginapan atau taksi?" tanya si blonde. Naruto mencoba tersenyum manis walau bibirnya terasa kaku karena kedinginan.

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Aku tidak suka dipanggil tuan oleh bocah sepertimu." Kata si raven datar tanpa menoleh.

Bibir Naruto berkedut. Senyumnya luntur. Sesuatu sekali pria di sampingnya ini. "Aku sudah 21 tahun tahu!" Pipinya menggembung sebal. Reaksi spontan kalau dia sedang kesal campur tersinggung.

Sasuke tersenyum geli saat melihat reaksi dari seorang pemuda yang seharusnya sudah tidak pantas dengan umurnya jika memperlihatkan reaksi seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa terlihat cute untuknya.

"Kau mahasiswa?"

"Iya."

"Universitas mana?"

"Todai."

"Tidak sesuai dengan otakmu menurutku."

"Otakku ini pintar tahu, dasar teme sok tahu!"

"Hahaha."

Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak tertawa. Apalagi pada orang asing dan karena orang asing. Mungkin juga karena dia tidak terlalu fokus hari ini. Masalahnya terlalu banyak.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto mulai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya kedinginan.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kau? Nama lengkapmu siapa? Umur berapa?" Si pirang mulai kepo. Mata biru besarnya menatap pria di sampingnya berbinar.

Sasuke ingin tertawa tapi dia masih bisa mempertahankan pokerface-nya untuk sekarang. Tidak mau ketahuan menertawakan Naruto lagi. "Kau cerewet ya."

"Teme." Naruto menarik kerah depan mantel Sasuke saking gemasnya.

"Baiklah, dari pada dipanggil dengan tidak sopan. Uchiha Sasuke. 27 tahun."

"Om om." Sekarang giliran Naruto yang ingin mengejek dengan senyum miringnya.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Hehe gomen. Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke saja."

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Cukup emejing (baca: amazing) boleh memanggil langsung dengan nama kecil orang yang baru mengenal dirinya.

"Sasu..."

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi malu-malu begitu?"

"Ukh."

"Mau makan malam bersamaku?" Kali ini si raven tersenyum lembut walau si pirang tidak bisa melihatnya karena sibuk menunduk.

"Aku mau ramen." Jawab Naruto kalem dan lirih. Pipinya sedang dihinggapi warna tomat matang. Memalukan sekali menurutnya. Laki-laki blushing dihadapan laki-laki lainnya.

"Memang cocok dengan namamu."

Kali ini Naruto tidak tersinggung karena saat dia mendongak, dia berhasil melihat senyum pria yang ternyata kalau tersenyum-bukan tertawa mengejek-sungguh sangat tampan. Tiba-tiba Naruto menelan ludah gugup.

'Dia tampan.'

•

•

•

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Because, i'm with you © Hotarublue

Sasunaru fanfiction

Warning (2): Alur cepat, isinya pasaran, yaoi, sasunaru, sasusaku, hurt, mungkin OOC, tidak memenuhi aturan EBI, mengandung unsur lebay juga baper S2 dan lain lain.

•

•

•

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang dengan lahap menyantap mie berlemak itu. Sejak pertama kali melihat Naruto dan tingkahnya saat berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di kereta, dia merasa penasaran. Bagaimana pemuda seperti Naruto begitu ramah pada orang asing-yang menurut si raven itu merepotkan. Sasuke jadi ingin menjahili atau menggodanya supaya bisa mengetes reaksi si pirang. Dia ingin menggali semua ekspresi pada wajah campuran tampan dan manis itu. Seolah senyum Naruto bisa membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum; ikut merasa senang. Itu cukup menghibur Sasuke yang sedang galau dengan tingkah Naruto yang sulit diprediksi.

"Kau tidak makan Sasuke-san?" tanya si pirang Uzumaki.

Walau Sasuke sudah meminta untuk memanggilnya 'Sasuke' saja tapi Naruto bilang itu tidak sopan karena Sasuke lebih tua. Sasuke jadi merasa tua.

"Aku melihatmu makan seperti orang kelaparan, dan perutku jadi kenyang."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia tidak rela kalau ramen kesukaannya disia-siakan. "Makan!" Dia menyodorkan sesendok mie dan irisan telur di depan mulut Sasuke.

"Hm? Kau ingin menyuapiku?"

"Kau ingin makan sendiri?"

Sasuke diam dan membuka mulutnya. Merasakan kuah berlemak itu masuk ke mulut dan kerongkongannya. Tidak buruk.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Mangkuk miliknya sudah kosong, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau menyuapi bayi tua ini. Si pirang sangat ingin melakukannya malah. Ekpresi Sasuke saat menelan ramen itu bisa berubah-ubah. Lucu sekali.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Baru tiga sendok, Sasuke-san."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Kau laki-laki bukan sih?"

"Heh memang apa hubungannya? Pancinganmu tidak akan berhasil. Aku bukan anak kecil dobe."

"Sa~ su~ ke~"

Sasuke merinding. Seolah tengkuknya baru dihinggapi angin aneh. Si raven menatap Naruto curiga. Jangan-jangan si pirang punya sihir yang bisa membuatnya aneh hanya dengan satu sebutan nama seduktif dan sexy. Sasuke butuh kerang ajaib untuk melindungi hatinya.

"Haah... baiklah, satu sendok lagi saja." Sekarang Sasuke pasrah saja.

Naruto nyengir senang.

Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak Naruto pertama mengenal Sasuke. Mereka hampir setiap hari bertemu. Pria bermata hitam itu seakan menarik seluruh dunianya keluar sehingga membuat dirinya seolah melayang di udara. Bibir Naruto tidak berhenti tersenyum saat membaca balasan pesan dari si raven. Hanya ucapan selamat tidur, tapi bisa membuatnya tersenyum sambil menutup mata membayangkan orang yang beberapa jam lalu menemaninya di kedai ramen yang sekarang jadi tempat favorit mereka untuk bertemu.

Naruto merasa... dia sedang jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan tan itu menarik tangan lain yang berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Ayolah Sasuke!" Dia tidak pakai -san lagi.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk masuk ke sana Naruto."

"Kau masih tampan dan terlihat seperti murid SMA."

"Kalau aku terlihat seperti murid SMA, kau pasti terlihat seperti bocah SD?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dari atas ke bawah, memperhatikan tingkah si pirang yang tidak berhasil menggesernya se-inchi-pun dari tempat semula. "Kelakuanmu membuktikan segalanya." Lanjutnya membuat Naruto menghempaskan tangannya yang dari tadi menggeret tangan sang Uchiha, kesal.

"Yak teme!" Si pirang Uzumaki berkacak pinggang. Melirik ke beberapa orang yang melihat mereka dan terkikik geli. Mereka pasti terlihat menggelikan oh... lebih tepatnya Naruto terlihat bodoh karena berbicara pada dinding datar berwujud manusia di depannya. "Dari pada aku berdebat denganmu, lebih baik aku masuk sendiri ke taman bermain ini. Siapa tahu aku di dalam bertemu wanita cantik atau laki-laki yang lebih tampan darimu. Cuci mata. Jangan menyesal ya kalau setelah aku keluar dari sini nanti ada seseorang yang kugandeng." Naruto tertawa sinis lalu membalikkan badannya. Tapi baru lima langkah tangannya sudah digandeng Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke samping di mana wajah datar itu sudah berganti wajah pasrah.

"Aku bisa apa?" si raven berkata dengan senyum kecil untuk si pirang yang sudah tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. Selalu begini.

Mereka melangkah mendekati loket untuk membeli tiket masuk. Hari ini memperingati tiga bulan pertemuan mereka. Peringatan satu bulan dan dua bulan kemarin Sasuke yang memilih tempatnya. Sekarang giliran Naruto. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat dengan kemajuan pesat, seperti sepasang kekasih walau belum ada kata cinta yang mereka ucapkan. Mereka seperti ditakdirkan bersama? Cieee author lebay.

Setiap malam Sasuke akan menyempatkan diri mampir ke apartemen Naruto setelah bekerja. Kalau malam pada hari libur mereka makan di kedai ramen dan sebulan sekali ke tempat berbeda. Siang Sasuke tidak punya banyak waktu karena pekerjaannya dan Naruto cukup maklum.

...

"Kau lelah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tangan menyeka keringat di dahi si pirang. Mereka sedang istirahat di bangku dekat penjual es krim.

Jantung Naruto masih terasa berdebar kencang. "Aku tidak mau masuk ke sana lagi." Kata sang Uzumaki mengelus dada. Dia kebanyakan terkejut karena hantu bodoh yang berusaha menakutinya dan lebih bodohnya dia ketakutan sampai memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Salahmu sendiri mau ke mari."

"Kau yang memaksaku masuk rumah hantu tadi teme. Kau hanya ingin aku memelukmu." Naruto mulai menendangi kaki si raven.

"Hahaha."

Si pirang memandangi senyum menawan sang Uchiha. Kalau di tempat umum Sasuke jarang tersenyum dan kalau sedang bersamanya banyak tersenyum tapi jarang tertawa lepas seperti sekarang.

Tangan Naruto terulur tanpa sadar. Menyentuh rahang kokoh itu sehingga si raven berhenti tertawa dan balas menatap mata biru yang sedang menatap berbinar pada wajahnya. "Aku tampan?"

Si pirang mengangguk spontan. Naruto sudah seperti terhipnotis sekarang.

"Jangan menatapku seduktif begitu, Naru. Aku jadi ingin menyentuhmu juga."

Kali ini Naruto yang tertawa. Dia kra Sasuke bercanda. "Nanti di rumah." Balasnya mengedipkan matanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ada tempat yang bisa kita pakai sekarang juga."

"Hotel?"

"Kamar mandi."

"TEME! BAKA!" Naruto menjitak kepala raven itu dengan tidak segan-segan. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan melakukan sesuatu yang ena-ena di tempat umum. Jangan salahkan otaknya yang merespon secara otomatis dengan bayangan-bayangan erotis.

Jemari sang Uchiha menoel pipi memerah sang blonde. "Jangan membayangkannya dobe. Nanti kita praktekkan tapi jangan mendesah keras-keras di dalam sana." Bisiknya dengan wajah serius menunjuk kamar mandi sepi di pojokan, tapi kemudian Sasuke segera berlari menjauhi Naruto yang kepalanya sudah berasap.

"Kau gila, Sasuke? Aku akan membunuhmu. TEMEEEEE KE MARI KAU SIALAN!"

Walau omongan mereka intim begitu tapi sebenarnya Sasuke belum menyentuh Naruto sejauh membobol lubangnya (Uhuk). Masih menunggu malam yang tepat katanya. Lagi pula walau mereka tahu bahwa saling menyayangi, tapi mereka belum meresmikan hubungan dengan saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Entah karena merasa tidak perlu atau mungkin belum siap?

.

.

.

"Tunggu Sas-uh..."

Sasuke memepet Naruto ke pintu yang sudah terkunci. Mereka baru pulang makan malam bersama dan sesampainya di apartemen Naruto, Sasuke langsung dengan beringas mencium bibir si pirang. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah bergulat lidah sampai saliva keduanya mengalir ke dagu mereka.

Naruto terengah-engah saat ciuman itu terlepas. "Ahh..." Dia tidak bisa menahan desahan saat tangan besar Sasuke meremas bokongnya sedangkan bibir si raven sedang menjelajahi lehernya membuat si pirang harus mendongak.

"Sasuke... nggh," Naruto merosot ke bawah karena kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya. Dia tadi sempat cemburu melihat seorang pemuda memeluk si pirang dan mereka saling berbisik di depannya. Sasuke tidak bisa menunda lagi, dia harus mengklaim Naruto sekarang juga.

"Di sini dingin, ayo ke kamarmu." Sang Uchiha menggendong si pirang yang dengan sukarela mengalungkan kedua lengannya. Pasrah.

Malam ini akan jadi malam bersejarah mereka.

Jangan mengintip!

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bangun di pagi hari Naruto sudah tidak mendapati kehadiran Sasuke di kamar juga apartemennya. Hanya ada sarapan di atas meja nakas. Si pirang menghela napas kecewa. Padahal pagi ini dia berniat mengatakan cinta dengan benar. Mereka sudah bahagia bersama tapi belum lengkap dan lega kalau belum bisa mengucapkan secara langsung dan terbuka satu sama lain. Naruto belum tahu Sasuke secara keseluruhan selain nama lengkap, umur, pekerjaan, dan sifat si raven saat bersamanya. Jangan lupa juga betapa pintarnya Sasuke bermain di ranjang.

Naruto melangkah tertatih ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa bau dan lengket juga sakit di sana-sini. Dia tidak mau sarapan di saat kotor begini.

"Astaga!" Si pirang kaget saat melihat di cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandinya dan mendapati banyaknya kiss mark di dada telanjangnya sekarang. Naruto memutar tubuh naked-nya beberapa kali. "Uwaah... bahkan di bawah telinga dan bokongku juga?!" Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Air bathup hampir penuh terisi air hangat. Naruto hampir selesai membersihkan tubuhnya di bawah guyuran shower. Dia sempat kesusahan membersihkan bagian dalamnya yang semalam bekerja extra. Setelah selesai dia masuk ke dalam air hangat bathup untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal di beberapa bagian. "Aahhh~" Desahnya saat tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman dan rileks sekarang. Naruto ingin mandi agak lama pagi ini. Dia sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dia segera membawa sarapan dengan menu yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke untuknya ke meja makan, walau sudah dingin tapi kalau dibuat oleh orang yang dicintai pasti terasa nikmat. Benar 'kan? Tidak juga. Naruto hanya kelaparan dari semalam dia belum makan dan tenaganya terkuras.

Naruto ingin mengambil jus jeruknya di kulkas dan dia menemukan memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Aku membuat sarapan untukmu, semoga kau suka. Isi kulkasmu hampir kosong jadi jangan lupa belanja dan jangan beli ramen instan! Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku akan menemui malam ini atau besok malam.

Ps: Semalam sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan melupakan sensasinya. Aku belum puas walau sudah memandangi wajah tidurmu lebih dari satu jam.

-Sasuke-

"Dasar, dia senang tapi pinggangku sakit." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat menulis memo ini. Apa dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat menulisnya? Batin si pirang geli sendiri membayangkannya.

"Kurasa hari ini akan cerah. Semoga saja." Gumamnya saat melihat tulisan kecil di balik memo yang berarti 'aku mencintaimu' tapi dalam bahasa Jerman. Naruto memasukkan memo dalam saku celananya. "Mungkin aku harus belanja bahan makanan untuk membuat makanan kesukaannya nanti."

.

.

.

Hari ini banyak sekali orang yang belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari seperti Naruto. Dia ditemani sahabat bersurai merahnya ke supermarket.

"Gaara kenapa kau memasukkan banyak sekali sayuran?" Alis si pirang menukik tajam dengan bibir yang terus mengeluh protes.

Gaara kembali memasukan sayuran lainnya. "Supaya otakmu lancar kalau bekerja." Jawab sang sahabat enteng.

"Aku sudah pintar tahu."

"Pilih pacar saja kau tidak becus."

"Ehhh padahal dia tampan dan jabatan pekerjaannya juga tinggi. Umur kami juga hanya terpaut enam tahunan."

"Hanya ya? Tapi dia terlihat posesif. Aku merangkulmu kemarin saja dia sudah seakan ingin mencincangku dan lihat! Sekarang bahkan kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar lalu harus minta bantuanku untuk belanja. Yang benar saja pacarmu itu. Nilai minus-nya banyak." Si surai merah mulai ceramah sedangkan sahabat pirangnya hanya menghela napas. Setengahnya membenarkan ucapan Gaara. "Tapi dia manis kalau cemburu."

"Mungkin kepalamu kebanyakan terisi ramen jadi cara berpikirmu juga jadi tidak lurus."

"Bilang saja kau iri karena aku sudah tidak jomblo."

"Heh kenapa harus? Bahkan aku sudah punya tunangan."

"GAH KAU MENYEBALKAN TUAN SABAKU! AKU DOAKAN PERUSAHAAN DAN RESTORANMU ITU BANGKRUT."

"Lalu kau kerja sambilan di mana?"

"Uh, menyebalkan."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah berdebat tidak berguna mereka lanjut belanja di bagian rak yang berjejer aneka makanan ringan, lalu lanjut membeli peralatan mandi.

"Yang wangi citrus sudah habis. Kau mau wangi apa?" tanya Gaara sembari memperhatikan deratan shampo.

"Mint." Naruto mengingat wangi Sasuke. Sekali-kali dia mau wangi yang sama.

Si surai merah menatap sahabatnya heran. Biasanya Naruto lebih suka strawberry dari pada mint. Dia kan seleranya masih bayi. Bahkan kakak perempuan Gaara lebih maco soal selera dari pada sahabat pirangnya ini.

Selagi Gaara masih sibuk di deretan shampo dengan troli bersamanya, Naruto pergi ke bagian lain. Dia mengambil beberapa ramen instan. Biar saja Sasuke marah kalau tahu... toh memang itu tujuannya.

BRUK

"Aw!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Saat dia akan berbelok, dia menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang. Ramen dalam dekapannya berhamburan dan bokongnya tambah sakit.

"Ah maafkan aku." Seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda berjongkok dan berusaha menolong Naruto yang baru saja tertabrak troli belanjaanya. "Aku minta maaf, sepertinya aku mendorong troli terlalu kuat tadi." Katanya merasa bersalah.

Naruto bangun dan berusaha memunguti ramennya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga buru-buru tadi." Ujar si pirang dengan cengiran-menahan sakit di bokong dan pinggangnya. Wanita cantik itu membantunya mengumpulkan ramennya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Terima kasih!" Ucap si blonde.

"Sakura!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh dan melihat suaminya yang sedang menggendong anaknya berjalan mendekat dengan wajah datar. "Ah, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau sudah mengambil es krim yang diinginkan Sarada?" tanyanya. Wanita bersurai bumble gum itu tidak sadar bahwa si pirang yang baru saja ditabraknya menatap tidak percaya pria dengan satu anak itu.

Sakura menatap heran suaminya yang tak kunjung menjawab. "Sasuke!" Sentaknya.

Sasuke mengerjap. "Bawa Sarada, aku keluar duluan." Dia segera menyerahkan balita berumur satu atau dua tahun itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Guman Sakura heran.

"Apa dia suamimu nyonya?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura kembali fokus pada Naruto. "Ah, iya. Ada apa? Kau sepertinya terkejut melihatnya. Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

'TENTU SAJA! SEMALAM DIA BERCINTA DENGANKU!' Sebenarnya Naruto ingin teriak begitu, tapi karena logikanya masih bekerja jadi dia menjawab. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku berpikir, kau beruntung punya suami tampan sepertinya."

"Hahaha... kau pasti belum menikah ya?! Wanita yang menikah denganmu nanti pasti juga akan beruntung punya suami semanis dan setampan dirimu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap sebentar balita dalam gendongan Sakura. Matanya begitu jernih dan menatapnya polos. Naruto tersenyum miris. "Saya duluan." Dia berjalan cepat mencari Gaara dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ponselnya terus bergetar. Dia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Tapi keadaanya sekarang dia sedang ingin menyepi. Naruto merasa baru saja dihembaskan ke tanah setelah terbang begitu tinggi. Jatuh dengan keras. Dia merutuk sebal.

Kenapa kau mendekatiku?

Kenapa memanjakanku?

Aku ini apa?

Selingkuhan...

Naruto sakit hati walau tidak bisa membuat air matanya mengalir. Dia selama ini menjadi laki-laki yang kuat. Salahnya mencintai tanpa tahu apa-apa. Sasuke tidak bohong karena selama ini dia tidak bertanya atau dia dari awal memang takut. Dia terlalu naif. Naruto lupa kalau dunia memang kejam. Entah pada dirinya atau takdirnya.

Takdir menyebalkan. Kalau saja takdir itu berwujud, Naruto sudah menendangnya jauh. Dan... sekarang stawberry adalah hal yang dibencinya.

Kehidupan Naruto harus jungkir balik hanya karena seupil Sasuke. Meh.

"Aaaaa aku membencimu teme no baka."

Kebahagiaanku

Harapanku

Cintaku

Juga sedihku

Hanya ada karena,

Aku bersamamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Hotaru


End file.
